


It turns out all right in the end

by Warpcorps



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Pets, Petsitting, Post-Canon, Science Husbands, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt petsit for Mako and Raleigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	It turns out all right in the end

Newt and Hermann got together approximately one year after the victory of the Kaiju war and it was the best decision of their lives.  
Today they were petsitting for Raleigh and Mako.  
Newt found out approximately one hour in that Hermann was a veritable Snow White, all the animals flocked to him naturally, meaning that he had an iguana on his head, a parakeet on his shoulder, a few snakes wrapped around his arms, and both a cat and a dog in his lap. The other animals were crowded around him like some sort of menagerie, all facing him while he leaned against a wall.  
It was fucking adorable, okay?  
Newt’s phone was about to fill its memory just from taking pictures and video.  
SInce Hermann was preoccupied petting various animals, Newt had to get together the food and such. It wasn’t much of a hassle, even considering the fact that Mako and Raleigh had such a variety of pets (there were at least fifteen, Newt hadn’t actually counted).  
After feeding time, Newt got the honorary place beside Hermann on the wall and they both played with and doted on the animals until Raleigh and Mako got home.  
As they left they discussed possibly getting a pet of their own.


End file.
